Big Brother UK: Series 3
Big Brother UK: Series 3 is an upcoming up season of AR RReality's. The season started Friday, 15th August with a paradox style series, with 12 housemates being revealed. Two more housemates entered throughout the series. This is the last series to reveal it's last theme. Big Brother UK: Series 3 Big Brother UK: Series 3 'is the third series of AR's BB3. The series wasn't going to have a theme but instead had it's last theme to it's house and was 'Social Paradox.'' It also changed it's whole twists and tasks became more toxic to it's previous series. The Launch started on the Thursday, 15th August 2019 and finished the Wednesday, 4th September 2019. Background Development 'Big Brother UK: Series 3 '''Is the third and final series to have it's last theme to the house which started Thursday, 15th August and ended on the Wednesday, 4th September 2019. after 30 days. The Series featured 12 overall housemates with 30 days meaning the series was the smallest with more evictions and less tasks and twists. With having a new arena, a smaller house and it's last theme, big brother gave out a brand new twist to ''Shock all housemates. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 2 weeks with the applications being linked. Anyone was allowed to apply. Previous housemates couldn't use their previous names from other seasons. House The house was smaller than expected with having each room mostly a Futuristic Nature feel to it. The main colors to the house was mostly, White, Black, Pink, Grey and Red. The house was mean't to be c''omfortable and home like living.'' Twists *'''The Public's Eye- '''On day 1, housemates had to stand in pairs of 2. One pair would be FF Random'd and had to step inside the public eye to receive there options. The public eye would give the pair 4 options, 2 basing on them selfs and two on their fellow housemates. The pair had to pick 1 from each option. Andrei and Michelle was picked so they entered the public's eye. They decided to evict and they chose to evict Jeff from the house but therefore, he was ''Fake Evicted''.' Their second option was for themselfs and they decided to take the partner secret pass which involved them to take a final pass spot. *'Face to Face Nominations- On day 5, housemates nominated for the first time, but they had to face to face eachother while doing it. Each housemate, had to stand behind there podium and choose to nominate two housemates up for eviction. Jack and Jeff received the most votes and were up for the first live eviction. *'House stirrers- '''On day 10, there were two new housemates who entered the house (Tyrone & Aliyah). As they entered the house, Big Brother told them to stirr up the house and choose two housemates up for the second eviction. They passed the task and chose Jack and Hannah. *'Positive Nominations- 'Housemates nominated for who they wanted to keep in the house. The housemates with the fewest votes would be put up, and they were Tyrone, Georgia & Maria. *'Eye Contacted Nominations- 'On day 26, housemates nominated eye contact (face to face) again but this time they had to stand on there eye to nominate 2 housemates up for eviction. Sevani, Bey & Georgia recived the most votes and were up for the seventh & eighth eviction. *'Crossed Off Eviction- 'Sevani, Bey & Georgia were up for the last week's double eviction. Each of them had to stand on crosses there were two red ones and one white one. Sevani and Georgia had the most votes to evict meaning they were stood ontop of the two red crosses and were evicted. Bey had the fewest votes and was the fifth finalist to join the four. Housemate Wall } |} } | | |} Tasks Housemates The cast was revealed on the Tuesday, 6th August with some returning housemates seen from previous Big Brother's. RobloxScreenShot20190731_171726468.png|Living Room RobloxScreenShot20190731_171730085.png|Bedroom 1 RobloxScreenShot20190731_171734550.png|Bedroom 2 RobloxScreenShot20190731_171746703.png|Bathroom RobloxScreenShot20190731_181338501.png|Kitchen RobloxScreenShot20190731_171846866.png|Garden RobloxScreenShot20190731_171850046.png|Chat Lounge RobloxScreenShot20190731_171711688.png|Diary Room